


Refrain

by Azulz



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, M/M, Refrain, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kallen no hubiese estado allí cuando Lelouch iba a drogarse con el Refrain? Él, cuando los efectos pararon, sabía que había caído en un pozo sin fondo, pero debía conseguir más...más Refrain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Geassverso es de Sunrise y las CLAMP. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Esa droga…el Refrain…sería una manera de escapar de la realidad. Era una realidad cruel, cruel como el asesino que Lelouch era, el estratega y manipulador que resultaba ser. Miró el contenedor de la droga, y esbozó una sonrisa triste, cargada de nostalgia y recuerdos que, sin el Refrain, no podría revivir. Podía escapar del estado de su hermana, del estado de Japón —o, mejor dicho, del Área 11—, de la triste realidad, al parecer interminable, en la que vivía. No importaba ser Zero, el salvador de Japón, era él y un grupo de elevens contra toda Britannia. Habían perdido. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Solo el Geass, y eso, él sabía, que no bastaría.

Cerró los ojos y metió el contenedor en su brazo derecho. Sintió como si una aguja lo atravesase, y soltó un leve gruñido. Sintió como un líquido recorría sus venas a una velocidad increíble y sus músculos tensos se relajaron. Era una sensación de felicidad incontrolable. Abrió los ojos, y no se vio en un callejón sucio del Área 11. Estaba en casa. Estaba en donde había crecido, donde tenía a su madre, donde era un poco más feliz. Britannia. Olvidó las penas que esa potencia le había hecho sentir y solo pudo correr hacia los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Mamá!

Marianne, con el pelo negro largo y ojos oscuros, le sonrió y le dio un abrazo maternal que llenó a Lelouch de una sensación cálida, alegre y algo irrealista. Pero, en ese mundo irreal era feliz, así que, ¿qué importaba si era real o no? Solo…solo quería ser feliz.

Se sentía de diez años, de nuevo. Podía ver a Nunnally, con los ojos violetas abiertos, caminando cerca de él y con una sonrisa en su cara. Podía escuchar la risa de Euphemia, cálida y tranquila. Podía oír como Cornelia regañaba a su hermana menor por alguna tontería o alguna regla britannian que Euphemia había roto sin pensar.

Se sentía feliz. Se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que era hace unos minutos atrás.

Quizás una hora después, el efecto se fue desvaneciendo, distorsionando. En vez de ver los jardines florales del lugar donde vivió por diez años, empezaba a ver el suelo sucio grisáceo del callejón donde había empezado a ser la leyenda, el salvador de los elevens, Zero. En vez de su madre, empezaba a ver las paredes sucias. En vez de ver sus manos pequeñas de niño, empezaba a ver las que tenía en ese momento, las de un asesino, las de alguien mayor y maduro. Nunnally no estaba. Ella…ella estaba del lado de Britannia, era la Gobernadora General de lo que solía ser Japón. Euphie tampoco…Euphie estaba muerta. Aterrizó a la realidad de golpe, y le dolió. Le dolió no estar donde estaba hace unos segundos. Le dolió ver la cruel realidad, donde Zero no tenía más razones para existir, porque esa máscara, esa faceta existía solo por Nunnally, y Nunnally estaba bien, ayudando a los britannians.

Tragó saliva. Sabía perfectamente que había caído en un círculo sin fin, a un agujero sin fondo, al enterrarse la aguja con la droga del recuerdo, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba olvidar la realidad, y si necesitaba el Refrain para olvidarla, conseguiría más.


End file.
